What it feels like being in a girls body
by Egyptian Queenz
Summary: Yugi was walking home from school today until when someone tried to kidnap him wall walking home so Yami fought but was still beaten then taken. In this short time period, a crazy professor has given them their own bodies and managed to switch their genders! How will they get used to all the pervs around them and have a crazy scientist still on the loose looking for them! Rated T
1. Kidnapped!

E: Hey everyone! I came up with a story and I'm pretty excited about it!

Male! Yugi: Ooooo, What is it about?!

Male! Yami: Yeah, what is it about?

E: Well… there is some genderbending and romance…

Male! Yugi: Who is being gender-bent?

E: You... two...

Yami:-*tenses up and freezes *

E:-*whispers to yugi*Um… Yugi?... Is Yami.. ok…?

Male! Yugi:-*whispers back* He's not used to him being gender-bent yet.

E: Oh...

* * *

E does not and sadly will never own Yu-Gi-Oh and warning there will be cursing in some scenes and pervs...also when you see this () it means when Yami and Yugi are taking to each other with their minds and or it's explaining something. And yes I know I'm late to the fandom.

~Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

"Yugi….. Yugi…. Wake up time for school" Yami's see-through body said wall floating right next to a smaller version of himself on the bed.

"What time is it?" groggy Yugi questioned. "6:50" Yami answered.

"Wake me up before 7:20, "Yugi said closing his eyes to sleep again.

"Hmm… How about no. Yugi, school starts at in less than 1 hour and you live 2 miles away, Get up… now!" Yami stated calmly.

"Fine!" Yugi angrily said.

Once Yugi was awake and dressed for school he then proceeded to go down the stairs and eat breakfast. Once he said his goodbyes to his grandpa, he left for school.. not knowing someone was watching him….

-xXxXXxXx-

"...Ring...Ring… Ring..."

"Hello?"

"Did you capture them yet?"

"No Boss but I'm hot on their trail… but I'm sure that I'll...We will have him-er-I mean them both by 3 pm or sooner Today"

"Good! The sooner the better I can do my little ...experiment..*evil chuckles*".

"Yes, Ma'am the sooner the better ...ba-bye"

"Yes, goodbye"

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Yugi is there something on your mind?"Yami concernedly said floating next to Yugi wall he was now Half a mile away from school.

"Noo…" said dozing off into the distance.

"I don't think so, tell me what's wrong," Yami concernedly said once again.

"I-I think someone is watching me" Yugi stuttered. Yugi stopped. Yami looked around and found a dark figure hiding with his head peaked out of a nearby trash can across the street only a few steps behind from them.

"Yugi, keep walking at a fast pace and don't look back," Yami said sternly. Yugi nodded mentally.

-A few minutes later-

"RING RING". Yugi was so relieved that he made it to class on time and got away from that figure from a few moments from before.

"YUG!" Joey exclaimed right next to his friend that got lost in his own thoughts.

"Hu?-oh-What? - Oh hey, guys" Yugi said coming back from his thoughts.

"You okay bud? You seem on edge" Tristan worried.

"Yeah I-I'm fine"Yugi managed to say back.

"Mmm, I don't think so you look like you saw a ghost."Tea said wall holding her hand up to Yugi's forehead.

"I said I'm fine, there's nothing wrong just a little spooked from earlier this morning, that's all"Yugi replied as he gently took Tea's hand off his forehead.

"Spooked? Spooked from what?"Joey questioned.

"Well… On my way to school, Yami and I saw...saw.. Someone watching me" Yugi answered.

"Well wasn't expecting that answer." Joey sweatdropped.

"Well don't worry we will be here to protect you and Yami from whoever was watching you," Tea said with reassurement.

(" You here that Yugi, you will be always safe no matter what" Yami reassured Yugi telepathically from the puzzle.) Yugi then took his puzzle and held it in his hand protectively and looked up to his friends, "thank you guys".

"RING-RING". Then the teacher had walked in, "Alright everyone take your seat class is starting". Yugi waves goodbye to his friends as they walked to there assigned seats.

-Lunch time…-

"Oooo I'm so excited for lunch today, there serving Sloppy joes!" Joey said, mouthwatering.

"Mmmmmm-Saucey" Tristan added.

"Only you two" Tea facepalmed at the boys who drooling over a messy burger. Yugi giggled at the two friends not knowing from a nearby window from where they were standing in the lunch line the same figure from before was watching him.

-End of school-

"Awe Mann... that lesson was soo boring" Tristan yawned.

"You can say that again, I almost fell asleep-the lesson was soo boring" Joey added.

"You said it" Tea added.

The group of friends then came to a stop to say their goodbyes for the day and retreat home. "Bye!"Yugi's friends said in unison as the started to walk in the direction of their homes.

"Bye!" Yugi waved goodbye.

"Man, Tristan was right, today was soo boring!" Yugi yawned wall stretching.

"I never knew your teachers could be soooo boring," Yami said coming out of the puzzle in his spirit form.

"Mhm!" Yugi added, but then bumped into someone. "Sorry! Sorry!" Yugi exclaimed as he took a few steps back, rubbing the bridge of his nose to look up at who he bumped into. Yugi stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing in front of them was a tall man in a long trench cloak that reached all the way to his ankles and also covered half of his face leaving only his eyes visible were as his hat covered the top of his head.

"Come with me" He said, he had a deep raspy voice. They were in an empty neighborhood 1 mile away from home.

"What if I don't want to go with you," Yugi said calmly but on the inside, he was shaking.

("Do you think it was the figure from this morning?"Yugi said looking worried at Yami.-They were in Yugi's mind.-

"I think so, Let me take over okay," Yami said protectively. Yugi nodded feeling worry wash over his head.)

"Let me tell you again come with me," the man in the cloak said again slowly taking his left-hand out of his pocket where he was resting his hand.

"And as I told you before, No!" Yami stood his ground. Even though he only showed braveness inside he was startled as an arm reached around his body and lifted him off the ground as he was about to scream "Help!" to any passing bystander, but the person that grabbed him of the ground covered his mouth with his large hand.

"I warned you," The man said his face coming close to yami's, his voice becoming dangerously deep. Yami then felt a sharp pain in his neck and before he knew it everything went black.

-Yugi's mind-

"I'm sorry Yugi I tried to get away and get you-us home safe but I failed."Yami then felt weak.

"It's okay Yami you tried your best. And even then they ganged up on us... Everything happened so quickly….But I'm sure we will get out of this alive... I promise"Yugi reassured Yami. Yami gave a weak-reassuring-I-hope-your-right-smile to Yugi. Yugi knew Yami was scared too but Yugi also knew that Yami never shows any of it because he knows that if he became the slightest bit weak his opponent's would take advantage and he would lose and he never loses... most of the time, Yugi felt sorry.

Yami felt warm arms surround his shoulders.

"Y-Yugi.." Yami managed to say coming out of his own world not knowing he'd shed a few tears he couldn't keep in.

"I told you" Yugi released Yami from his calming hug as he was now standing by him wiping off the tears of his face

"We will be fine okay." Yugi then pulled Yami close to kiss his forehead and finished pulling Yami's forehead to rest on his.

"Thank you aibou" Yami smiled as a light blush circled his checks.

\- new body's-

Since Yami was still in control of their body at the time he woke up in a blank hospital room. There was only a bed to which he was sitting on and an older looking desk in the right corner of the room. He then noticed a wooden door which had a medieval dungeon theme to it. When he tried to get off the bed he felt something restraint his wrists and ankle. His wrists were bound to the top of the small bed frame and his left ankle was chained to the foot of the bed keeping him tightly secured in one place. When he tried to make some type of noise all he could make were humming and mumbling noises. He soon realized that someone bounded him to the bed and gagged him with hard duty duct tape. Yami then started to struggle to see if he could loosen his restraints but couldn't.

"I see you have woken up". Yami then turned to the door side and found it opened by a tall lady with big round glasses that covered her eyes, she had long dark strawberry wavy locks that reached all the way to her waistline, wore a white lab coat that looked it had just come freshly bought from the store but she wore regular clothing underneath the coat she was wearing. She also had gloves on making it harder for Yami to analyze his kidnapper.

Yami stayed quiet.

"Don't want to talk aye?" She giggled as she walked in pulling in a tray full of needles and what not. "I bet you're wondering how did I get here? Or what do I want with you… Simple... For experiments."

Experiments? Yami thought.

"But I need two volunteers. So I thought why not just the one and only Pharaoh or Yami I should say perhaps and his companion and loyal partner Yugi." she smiled evilly.

'How did she know that… about Yugi and I.. I have a bad feeling.' Yami thought of many questions which rushed over him like a wave of water, even though he tried to show no fearfulness on the outside his eyes were becoming big and a had a dash full of fearfulness and inside he was shaking.

"I bet you want to talk hmm?". She then slowly, gently took off the tape that prevented him from talking.

"My name is Lauren Hope but you can just call me Hope," She said.

Yami stayed quiet.

"Not much of a talker hu?" Hope grumbled.

Yami stayed quiet again.

Hope then began to untie him from the bed but as he got up his wrists were still bound.

Once he was up Hope began saying "Don't worry I won't hurt you but you will definitely look different from what I have in store".

"What are you going to do?" he questioned, his voice showing no fear.

"Aw! So he finally talks. Well, you'll soon find out".She then reached behind her back and pulled a small golden pyramid connected to a chain.

"How did she get that?… How did I not notice that it wasn't with me?…' Yami then saw her get a needle that was connected to a tube that held a green glowing liquid and pushed the needle into the golden puzzle.

"You'll see," Hope said as a smile was rose upon her face. The puzzle then began to glow with all sorts of colors shooting out of every angle. Everything went white.

* * *

E: Suspenseful? No..well then I hope you enjoyed it...Feedback, please?!


	2. Switched!

E: Second chapter...I feel good about this chapter.

Yugi: Not so bad, I guess...

Yami: ...

* * *

E does not and sadly will never own Yu-Gi-Oh and warning there will be cursing in some scenes and pervs...also when you see this () it means when Yami and Yugi are taking to each other with their minds and or it's explaining something. And yes I know I'm late to the fandom.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Yami woke up in a stone room on the floor. He was also lightheaded. He noticed that he was still wearing his black choker belt around his neck but he was wearing a hospital gown and his millennium puzzle was now a tiny charm held by a black thick string that was above where his chest started. A faint voice startled him and pulled him out of thoughts.

"Y-Yami!... Y-You have your own body!"Yugi said surprised. Yami then turned to see Yugi but he had his own body but he also had the same attire as Yami including the puzzle.

"Ha-HA! I knew my first experiment would work!" Hope exclaimed. Hope was behind a window that let you see inside and out as for Yami and Yugi were both on their knees right next to each other, they were looking through the glass. "Ahem, I bet you are wondering how did I successfully give you both your own body hmm? Well, simple science…Oh and everything that you could do before you each had your own body you can still do now... I don't think you need your 'beloved puzzles' that keep you connected anymore. I transferred all of it's 'magic' into the both of you -50/50..That's all you need to know m'kay. Alright now, time for my next and … final experiment" She said mumbling 'possibly', another smile of evil stretched across her face.

-Realization-

The same day Yami and Yugi were kidnapped that night Tea, Tristan and Joey were all walking to the game shop to hang out with their little friend. They came along the street from were their small friend had been taken. That when they all stopped dead in their tracks, a broken glass tube and needle we're on the floor, a cracked phone which was struggling to survive on the ground and a torn leather backpack with torn books and paper hovering around it.

"W-What do you think happened?" Tea stuttered.

"Something bad for sure" Tristan added. J

Joey walked over and picked up the cracked phone. "D'his is Yugi's phone", Joey's free hand went into a fist and started to shake.

"No" Tea covered her mouth "He couldn't have been.. Kidnapped… could he?" Tea shuddered.

"I am going to kill this person who put their hands on Yugi" Tristan felt his face getting hot.

"Come on we need to tell Yug's grandpa the news" Joey commanded. "Right" Tristan and Tea nodded in unison. The group then started to head in the direction of the game shop.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"5...4...3...2...1" Hope said as she hit the button that started it all. The room that Yugi and Yami were in had started to be filled by a thick pale blue fog. Yami's heart hadn't beaten that fast in a long time. But before he knew it, he and Yugi were consumed by the fog. They both started to feel sleepy and there body's became heavy. The last thing that they heard was a muffled giggle coming from behind the now fogged up window.

...a few moments later…

The room cleared. Now in the place of the two boys that we're sitting there were now two girls. The one to the left was short(5'0) and had amethyst eyes with eyeliner/mascara flare for as her chest was an average size, the one to the right was a tiny bit taller(5'1) and had girly-big crimson fading into amethyst eyes were her chest was also average. They both also had average checks at the back. Also, both of the girl's hair still spiked but grew longer.

(Not gonna put that much detail so stay away from dem ya pervs!)

"Ha-HA! It worked!….Which means I get to run more tests!"Hope exclaimed excitedly. Panic set in for Yugi and Yami as their sleepiness went away.

"What have you done!" Yugi whimpered. His voice was now higher and squeaked.

Yami was frozen in fear. 'How-How can this be?... How could I.. Have let this happen...To us…Everything happened so quickly. What will happen now?... What will-'

"AHahaha! This will be one of my best experiments yet!" Hope was now laughing maniacally as she was also now opening the door to the room were Yami and Yugi were. She had a tray full of needles attached to tubes filled with all colors that glowed.

"What are you doing now?" Yugi whimpered again.

Yami stayed silent but slowly regaining his posture and mind putting it at ease.

"Well now since my first experiment worked I obviously have to record data from my test subjects and do just a few more experiments" She stated sarcastically.

Yami and Yugi took one step back, "No more! We have had enough of your so-called experiments!" Yami yelled noticing how his voice had become more ladylike and gentle but he ignored it. Yami then took Yugi's hand and pushed Hope from the doorway making her drop the needles and slamming her into a nearby wall causing her to knock out as they were now booking it out of the building that they were in. Even though barefoot and only wearing a hospital nightgown they decided to ignore it. From where they were running it seemed like a never-ending hallway from were they exited the lab were they 'changed'. They finally stopped. They were in front of a large door.

"Do you think this is the exit?" Yugi said letting go of yami's hand.

"I hope so... But we need to take this risk." Yami stated. Yami then reached for the handle not noticing that there was another hand that was reaching for his.

(For readers who are probably confused with their gender, yes they are girls but I'm still calling them boys just for now cause there technically guys in their minds for now but yeah..it's complicated..but in the next part of this chapter I'll start to call them girls...Continuing)

"No I won't-" Hope panted now holding Yami's wrist preventing the two prisoners from their only escape route. "You two are valuable to me.. There is no escape from both of your new fates" While still panting and holding Yami's wrist Hope fixed her glasses.

Yami noticed that there was blood trickling down the crazy scientist's face and realized that it was the concussion from earlier when they pushed hope out of the way to there escape route. From the corner of his eye, Yami caught Yugi making his thinking face.

Yugi then gave a look to Yami signaling that he had had a plan conjured up in his head ready to go. With their mind telepathy, they started to count down, voices echoing in each other's heads as well-they started…1…2...3! Yami then quickly lowered himself to chomp the living daylights out of the hand that held on ever so tightly to his that in which also prevented him from escaping.

"Ouch!" Hope screamed letting go of Yami's(now red from the pressure) wrist as he pulled it back to give it a quick rub. Yugi then saw his chance as he swiftly moved Yami out of the way and punched the scientist in the face knocking her out cold again.

"Dang Yugi you punch really well" Yami commented as he dragged the sleeping scientist out of the way were nothing can wake her or disrupt her slumber. "Thanks, I've been practicing for situations like this-more for bullies though, but my fist hurts now" Yugi smiled as he gently rubbed his knuckles.

"Come on let's get out of here before the crazy one wakes up," Yami said as he nudged his head towards the sleeping crazy pants on the floor. Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami then reached for the door handle again and pulled it open.

-A new lifestyle-

Yugi and Yami were now greeted by a dark alleyway barely lit by a burning candle in a broken lantern off to the side. It reeked of homeless people. Yugi looked up to Yami, her face was worried.

Yami looked down back at Yugi and gave her a reassuring smile "It'll be okay we will find our friends and grandpa, we'll be fine".

Yugi nodded wearily "I hope you are right". Then they both thought after being kidnapped, during the time they were trapped they hadn't seen daylight or a clock so they had wondered what time it was. They continued to walk through the endless maze which was the alleyway. They thought they spent hours through that maze, their feet and legs becoming tired. Finally, they stopped to rest their more sensitive legs and feet.

"I can't wait till we find the others," Yugi said tired some. The two were curled up against a wall trying to keep each other warm.

"We're almost to the end I know it" Yami reassured Yugi. Yugi then laid her head on Yami's shoulder and Yami laid her head on top of Yugi's head. The two were now drifting off into dreamland until they heard a loud thump followed by crazy laughter, it startled them awake.

"What was that!" Yugi whispered to Yami.

"I don't know but I think we should get going" Yami stood up quickly but quietly. Yugi did the same. Walking away from the sound as quickly, quietly and swiftly left their corner and continued their journey. They finally reached the end of the alleyway. They were now greeted by Street lights, cars driving across the street and warm shops on the sides. They were only a few feet away to leaving the dark maze.

"Freedom!" Yami and Yugi both cheered. They were gonna book the rest of the way out but they stopped midway.

"Hello ladies, why don't you come with me and I can show you a gooood time... Hehe". Before them now stood three men. The one to the left was shorter than Yugi and fat, he wore an oversized skimpy shirt and baggy pants as he was also bald. The one to the right was tall and thin-he wore Capris and a white shirt he also had baggy hair. Then in the middle was another man which was a bit taller than Yami, he looked like a Latino greaser. All three men were smoking on a cigar and they also reeked of alcohol.

-Back on the streets-

"We're could Yugi be… I hope he's okay" Tea said worriedly. The three friends were walking down on the sidewalk on a busy street.

"They have been gone for a whole day and a half. If we cannot find them in the next 4 to 6 hours were going to da police" Joey stated. The group had stumbled upon a certain entrance to a certain alleyway.

"I-I'm scared. What if something bad happened to Yugi." Tea said worriedly.

"Yugi will be fine and even then he has The spirit from his puzzle remember," Tristan said.

"I mean your right" Tea agreed.

"Come on we have to keep going we can't lo-" Joey was then interrupted by a murmur that came from the entrance of the alleyway that they stood by. They decided to take a peek at what was going on. They couldn't believe who they saw.

-back to the alleyway-

"No thanks," Yami said without emotion.

("Wh-Wha-What do we do?" Yugi stuttered. "I don't know.. But if-") Yami was then interrupted by those men that stopped them again.

"Come on we know that you'll have a lot of fun if you celebrate with us" that fat one snorted. It gave Yami and Yugi goosebumps.

"Oh come on, you know you want to" They didn't notice until now that the guy to the right had snuck up behind them, he decided to rest his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"No thanks we will be leaving now," Yugi said trying to get them both away from the losers that stood before them.

"Why don't you stay...relax... Come and have a drink with us" the guy's hands slowly started to sneak down to their arms.

"Really we are in a hurry and we really need to-" Yami said anger rising in her voice but was soon interrupted.

"Look we weren't looking for trouble… I won't ask again come have fun and come with us" the man in the middle said with a smirk.

"But what if we don't want too," Yami said a mix of anger and disgust. The man's hands that were resting on Yugi and Yami's shoulders suddenly shifted to their waists and pulled in them so the two girls were on both of his sides. Yami was startled by this as Yugi wanted to barf.

"Leave dhem alone!"

"Who said that?!" One of the men said, all turning to the entrance of the alleyway.

("Is that Joey!?" Yugi exclaimed. -They were using their mind telepathy.- "I know that voice anywhere-but we have to still have to be careful with these guys around us," Yami said looking around at her surroundings. "Right!" Yugi agreed.)

"And who are you" that fat man scoffed.

"The names Tristan, and she's Tea" He smirked. "I'm Joey, and let the girls go" Joey stated with assertiveness.

"Hmmm how about...No! That's the end of it" the middle man said spitting.

"Alright let the girls go or else!" Tristan started to roll his sleeves up.

"Hugo!" The middleman screeched. The man who was holding Yami and Yugi looked up. "Take these girls to the car and meet us by the warehouse. We'll be there soon but first we will have to deal with these knuckleheads" the middle man said as he started to crack his knuckles. Hugo nodded his head. The man that was holding them picked up Yami and Yugi and carried them to the car which was in the corner.

"Hey put them down!" Tea finally said.

"Oh, so the little girl finally says something" The third guy to the left snorted.

"Okay guess we are gonna have to deal with you the hard way-Joey, Tea go help the girls" Tristan started to crack his knuckles.

"You sure you got this?" Joey put a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Yeah, now go!"Tristan said as he pushed Joey towards the car that Yami and Yugi were being put into. Joey got the idea and started to chase the car along with Tea.

E: o.o

Feedback?


	3. Getting used to it- Part 1

E: Third chapter...Wow...

Yugi: What's gonna happen now?

E: That's for me to know and the readers to find out... Hey, where's Yami anyway?

Yugi: He said he's taking a break for this chapter's intro.

E: Really? But he's hardly done anything though...

Yugi: *shrugs*...

E does not and sadly will never own Yu-Gi-Oh and warning there will be cursing in some scenes and pervs...also when you see this () it means when Yami and Yugi are taking to each other with their minds and or it's explaining something. And yes I know I'm late to the fandom.

* * *

-at the car-

Yami and Yugi were being put into the trunk. Before they could protest anything else. He had already shut the trunk door. "Oh no! Yami this has gone too far what are we gonna do?"Yugi whispered she started to shake."Just stay calm..everything will be okay." Yami soothed. "GAHHH SOMETHING COLD TOUCHED MY BUTT" Screeched Yugi. Yugi moved out of the way to reveal a crowbar. "Maybe we can use this to open the car trunk and from the looks of it the car is on but it hasn't moved," Yami said making up a plan. Then she positioned the crowbar under the lock that kept the trunk door securely closed. "On three we push down on this crowbar to try and open the trunk door," Yami told. Yugi stopped shaking and positioned her hands on the crowbar then nodded and acknowledged Yami. Yami did the same. "Okay, ready" Yami started to say "...Now!".They both pushed on the crowbar with all their strength and in one push the trunk door pushed open. "Nice!" Yami remarked. They slowly got out tiptoeing as they quietly closed the trunk door taking the crowbar as a weapon with them. They peeked into the back door window to see the man had got distracted looking at his phone. They both sweatdropped at the scene because he got caught watching a cat video. "How convenient" Yami sarcastically said. Yugi nodded in agreement. They then went towards the back of the car. And sneak back to their friends. They heard footsteps coming records them as they prepared themselves just in case it was those pervs coming to the car. They both stopped in their tracks to be faced with Joey and Tèa. No one knew what to say at the moment. "Y-Yugi …. Pha-r-roh…. Is that you?..." Tèa started to say. Everyone calmed down when Yami and Yugi nodded. "How d-did this happened?" Tèa continued. "Long story…" Yugi sighed. They all walked back to the entrance of the alleyway in calm silence. Tristan was panting and trying to 'cool down' wall he was bent over slightly and his hands were resting on his knees. All the men were down on the floor badly beat up and knocked out cold. Joey looked up. "..Yugi?... Pharaoh?... Is that you?" Tristan asked fixing his posture. Yugi and Yami both nodded. Joey was gonna join the conversation and was about to ask them another question but decided not to because of how he noticed they were shivering in the cold weather as they also had bags under their eyes. So instead Joey took off his coat to cover the two small shivering girls. "By the looks of it, you two have been through a lot... Let's get you guys home" Joey said. The group started to walk in the direction of the game shop was Yugi and now Yami lived to.

-time skip to kame game shop-

"Knock..knock". "Who could that be I just hope it's Yugi" Grandpa Muto walked over to the door and opened to take a peak. He noticed it was the gang and quickly opened the door. "Where's Yugi?-Did you find him?-Is he okay?" Grandpa asked worriedly. The group started to feel a little nervous. Tèa was the first to speak. " Okay, we have good news and bad news… good news is we found Yugi but.."Tea paused hesitantly. "How about we just show you" Tristan continued. The three moved out of the way. From grandpa's view, he only saw one girl. "...Yu-gi?.." Grandpa questioned. "Hi grandpa," Yugi said shyly. Grandpa did not care for the moment that his grandson was now a girl. Just glad as he-She was back safe and sound grandpa thought. It was at that moment he noticed something was different … something was.. Missing?!. "Yugi..where is your puzzle?"Grandpa questioned. "Well," Yugi started "It's a long story but there is one thing that came from the puzzle. Do you Remember when you told me that there used to be a pharaoh that ruled in the time era this was made.."Yugi paused as she pointed to the puzzle turned charm, as she waited for grandpa to nod and reassure her that he was still listening. "...Well with what happened he now she was given her own body but has the same problem as me... What I'm trying to say the pharaoh that I went on with our adventures is-well are now going to be living with us. Yami you can show yourself now" Yugi finished as Yami peeked from being behind her aibou and shyly waved and gave a sheepish smile. Grandpa's face froze for a moment before he regained his composure, "Well then Even though you have a lot of explaining to do both of you look tired, come inside and rest". Yugi and Yami did as they were told and walked in. " You three can you come back tomorrow to discuss with what we should do with this new situation." Grandpa Muto told. The three teens nodded waved goodbye and headed home. Grandpa Muto slowly closed the door. After he went Yugi's room to find Yugi and Yami cuddled up beside each other almost holding each to her protectively in Yugi's bed. Grandpa satisfied that his grandchild plus 'step-grandchild'(Yami) were finally safe and sound…

-In the morning-

Wall the sun was rising. Yugi was having a pleasant dream where she was still a boy and running as she was also getting hyped up on sugar in his candy land, Yami had dreamt of herself but she was a female pharaoh ruling over her country but The priest which he is known as Seto Kaiba today was actually a girl as well and everyone had fallen in love with their beauty which was weird for Yami as she still remembered when she was a guy and was gay on top of that so seeing the even more guys coming after 'him' scared him. Then the sun finally hit their two faces as the warmth welcomed them into the breezy morning. Yugi was the first to wake up. She was about to stretch when everything rushed back to her head. 'How am I and Yami gonna live now?!' Yugi thought as she stretched as she grabbed her thing's to go shower. 'Wait…' Yugi paused ''How do I shower, in this body?" Yugi pondered out loud. She then proceeded to his laptop. She typed "how to properly wash your girl body". "Oh is that how?" Yugi made a face.

-skipping shower part-

Yugi stepped out and then dried herself off. "Now what Am I going to wear?" Yugi questioned. She then went to the attic to borrow some of her mom's old clothes from when she was a kid. Walking back she had a black 1-inch shoulder tank top with a dark blue sweater and some navy blue jeans. Walking back to the bathroom, she then put on her bra and panties-also borrowed from her mother. Luckily Yugi knew how too because now that he is a girl all of this suddenly became natural to her. Now fully dressed in her out, she had now put on her black belt choker along with her black wrist cuffs and to finish her black navy boots from when her closet (She has like 4 extra pairs). Yugi proceeded to the mirror, 'wow' she thought. Yugi still looked similar to her old self except softening features. 'So I guess this is me now' she thought. She turned around to Yami who was now rising from the bed. "Morning Yami, sleep well?" Yugi smiled. Yami nodded but paused after and made a face. "What?"Yugi asked. "Hu? Oops sorry, just had a weird dream-but how am I going to shower?" Yami questioned. Yugi then went to her laptop and brought it to Yami and played the video..."oh.." Yami nodded as Yugi handed her a towel for the shower. "Go clean yourself up, while I get you your clothes for today okay". "Okay," Yami said as she walked into the bathroom.

-a few moments later-

Yugi had found a navy blue sweetheart shirt and fitting jeans that flare at the bottom. Along with a pair of old doc marten black combat boots and jean coat. Yami had come out of the bathroom. "I feel so much better after that shower" Yami smiled as she walked over to Yugi.  
"So this is what I picked for you" Yugi smiled to Yami which was looking down at her fresh new clothes. "Say Yugi" Yami started as she picked up her bra and panties an started to put them on as Yugi turned around and started to listen, eyes fixed to the wall "Where did you find these clothes?" Yami asked. "Those are my mom's. " Yugi told. "Oh, by the way, you can turn around now." Yugi turned around. Yami now wearing the full outfit asked for the bracelets and choker. Lucky Yugi had some extras and gave some to her. They heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"Yugi answered. "Come downstairs breakfast is ready" Grandpa replied. "Okay, we'll be down in a bit". With that, The footsteps behind the door faded down the hall. "Ready Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami looked up and nodded with a smile. Finally leaving their room they came down. They sat down across from each other in their somewhat small dining room. Grandpa came and served a plate of eggs, sausage patties, and buttered toast. They picked up their already put out forks and started to eat. Finally, grandpa came and sat down to eat. There was a silence but it was a comfortable silence. They were about to finish up when the doorbell rang. Yugi got up and picked the dishes and put them in the sink. Grandpa sat down on the rocking chair in their living room were as Yami went ahead to answer the front door. Luckily it was just Joey, Tristan, and Tèa. "Oh hey" Yami. Stepped to the side and invited them in. They all came into the room and sat around grandpa. Yugi walked out from the kitchen, as she was done with cleaning the table. Yugi found a spot right next to Yami on the couch. Grandpa sighed, He didn't know how to start this conversation. "Sooo.." Joey started. Everyone turned to Joey "How did this all start?". Yugi and Yami paused but started to tell them everything from when they got kidnapped all the way to when they changed-Basically up until now, avoiding the perv scene at the end. This took about 16 minutes... "So a crazy mad scientist named Hope did this?" Grandpa asked. Yami and Yugi nodded. "Do you guys know how long you'll be like this?"Grandpa asked. Yami and Yugi shook their heads no. "Hmm I think I know a guy who might be able to tell us what's mostly going on" he mumbled the last part "hopefully". Everyone looked up in surprise..."R-Really!" Yugi asked with a gasp.

* * *

E: Thanks for reading-Reviews?

Yugi: Not bad but things are going to escalate quickly...aren't they?

E: Yup...


	4. Author Update! 1

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, I got caught up in school and getting ready for finals week right now but as of currently this is my last week. So that means Summer will be starting next week! Since if I'm not put to do chores...I'll try and get new chapters posted for you and hopefully some new stories too! I hope you'll all keep reading my story and please send feedback!

~ E. Queens

P.S: I'm going to start to call myself that now, Have a lovely day!


	5. Author's question

Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted for a while. I had had so many ideas for this story and still do but, I'm still having trouble putting it into words. I want to keep posting but I don't know what to post.. I guess? Either way, after that I have a new story idea! So here is my question do you want me to...

1) keep posting for this story and post my new story idea?

2) Discontinue this story and just post the new story idea?

3) Keep posting the story and wait on the new story idea?

What do you guys think please leave a review, I'll check over the next few days.

-EgyptianQueenz15


End file.
